


Artwork for Never a Forever Thing by logans_girl2001

by danceswithgary



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:17:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4362776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover requested by author.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artwork for Never a Forever Thing by logans_girl2001

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Never A Forever Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/129347) by logans_girl2001. 



> wanted_a_pony noted one of my challenge art pieces was not posted to AO3 and linked to the associated story, so I went looking and found a few more, some quite old - like this one.

May. 30th, 2009  



End file.
